Deceitful Eyes
by The Golden Ostrich
Summary: As the quest for the Shikon jewel continues, Nurako devises a plan to destroy InuYasha and company from the inside out. I/K, M/S, N/K pairings...fluff and humour. Please R&R!
1. Ancient Forest

Deceitful Eyes  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (but can I have Miroku? Or maybe Sesshomaru?)  
  
***  
  
"All is ready. Are you, Kikyo?"  
  
"I am. Just give me the potion and I will handle the rest."  
  
"Very good. I trust you will not fail me."  
  
"I don't intend to fail a lover more than once in my existence, Nurako."  
  
"Hmmm...follow the insects. They will scout them out for you."  
  
***  
  
Night shadows began to sift though the trees, speckled with the pale frosty light of the moon. A chill breeze stirred up, sweeping crisp dead leaves away from the feet of the travelers. They wove their way among the naked branches and prickly bushes that seemed to reach out for them with every step. The wind rose from the ground, flirting icily with their hair and clothes. One girl shuddered and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders.  
  
"Cold, Sango?" asked the monk walking alongside her. She nodded and shivered again.  
  
"This is the draftiest forest I've ever been in."  
  
"Here, let me keep you warm," he said and looped his arm around her.  
  
"Miroku," she said in protest, but the wind picked up again and she quickly shut her mouth. Warmth, she decided, was welcomed even from the hentai monk.  
  
A few yards ahead, Kagome glanced back and saw Sango huddled up against Miroku's body.  
  
"We need to get out of this wind. It's even making Sango friendly with Miroku."  
  
"I'm trying," muttered InuYasha, feeling another gust picking up. "There's nothing around this place though...just dead trees."  
  
Kagome nodded and stopped walking. "Well can we just rest here for the night and light a fire? At least it would be a little warmer."  
  
InuYasha grunted but halted as well. "All right, we'll settle here for the night. There's obviously no one living in this forest, so we'll just have to tough it out." His companions nodded wearily.  
  
"If we can at least get some trees to our backs, it might help block out the wind," said Sango, scanning the area.   
  
"I don't like this place at all," murmured Miroku. "It has a foreboding aura clinging to the branches and leaves."  
  
"Look, don't start with the ominous dark cloud crap, okay?" InuYasha snapped. "There's no one around to tell it to who hasn't heard it before."  
  
"I mean it this time...can't you feel that the spirit of this place is restless and nefarious?"  
  
"I can," said Kagome, shaking slightly. She wasn't sure now if it was the wind making her so cold, or the icy gloom that clung to her skin like a thick coating of frost.  
  
"So can I," said Sango, sitting down with Miroku still holding her tightly. There was no use in trying to get him off; it would only make everything worse for both of them. He would be hurt and she would be freezing again, and it was obvious that InuYasha was in a testy mood...no point in upsetting everyone.  
  
"Dammit," said InuYasha once they had coaxed a small fire into life. "It's been four days and we still haven't seen any signs of Nurako or a Shikon jewel shard."  
  
"Be patient," said Miroku. "One or the other, if not both, will turn up soon enough."  
  
"InuYasha, calm down," said Kagome, watching him twiddle with the handle of the Tetsusaiga. "You've really got to learn to stop fidgeting."  
  
"I'm not fidgeting, I'm thinking," he replied. "How did I end up with such bossy companions anyway?"  
  
"Need I remind you?" asked Miroku wearily. "Can we just eat and rest for the evening? I have a feeling we're going to need our strength very shortly."  
  
"Well we can rest, but we haven't got anything to eat," said Sango, peering into their bare ration bag.  
  
"We could go foraging," suggested InuYasha, unwilling to face the night on an empty stomach. It was bad enough that they weren't having any luck in their quests, but no food too? What kind of cruel world was this?  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it," said Sango. "This isn't a trustworthy place at all."  
  
"Grr, dammit! This is too much! It's just a forest! We can't let ourselves starve to death!" yelled the hanyou, leaping up from the ground.  
  
"InuYasha! SIT!" screamed Kagome, bringing him and his hopes of dinner crashing onto the forest floor. "Why can't you just behave?"  
  
He stared at her in cynical disbelief, only softening his gaze when he realized she was shivering.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he said, still not allowing himself to abandon his prideful demeanor. "If it'll make you happy."  
  
"Yes it will," Kagome replied stoutly and shifted over closer to him.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night," mumbled Miroku, watching InuYasha eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Sango agreed.  
  
***  
  
Nurako's insects flew fast and true towards InuYasha and his company, Kikyo following by two of her soul serpents in their wake. Over an expansive ancient forest they moved while she peered down through the dead branches below. A yell rang out through the trees; that of the girl which InuYasha kept at his side.  
  
"InuYasha! SIT!"  
  
'Ah, there's the sound of the brat who caused Nurako and I all this trouble.'  
  
She signaled the swarm of insects and they stopped, hovering in midair while she continued forward. Kikyo knew that InuYasha would easily sense their presence, but she was of the nonliving and harder to detect. The soul serpents moved in closer until she could make out the tiny flicker of a pitiful fire, casting the shadows of four travelers around it.  
  
'Yes, here they are. Unwary fools, they should keep better watch...Sango's already asleep in Miroku's arm, and the wench Kagome won't be awake for much longer. This will be easier than I imagined.'  
  
The soul serpents silently retreated away from the firelight, carrying Kikyo to her work.  
  
***  
  
"You know, this place really must be evil or something," InuYasha said, staring at Sango. She had woken some time ago, screaming about her brother and Nurako. By this time though, she was far off in the realms of slumber again, having taken up Miroku's offer to let her sleep in his lap.  
  
"It's just so she won't feel so scared," Miroku said defensively, gazing down at her dozing form.  
  
"Right."  
  
"What about you? It's not like you're exactly far away from Kagome."  
  
InuYasha snorted. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kagome's body in an attempt to shield her from the wind.  
  
"You know this is only because it's so cold...some of us can be kind without having ulterior motives."  
  
"Right."  
  
Silence fell over the small campsite, the two satisfied with their night's bickering. They both had other things on their minds: the Shikon jewel, Nurako, and the two girls that were clinging to them like giant teddy bears.  
  
***  
  
The night wore on, shifting the moon across the starry sky and splaying new patches of light and dark across the woodland floor. Kikyo and her soul serpents rose away from the forest, disappearing among the stars.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I know there isn't a lot going on yet, but the plot will pick up in the next chapter. Please review and keep an eye out for updates! It shouldn't take me long. 


	2. Berries of Betrayl

Deceitful Eyes  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
Kikyo returned to Nurako's castle as the first beams of dawn swept across the dew-covered grass. She smiled victoriously as her soul serpents carried her down to the courtyard where Nurako stood waiting.  
  
"I take it all went well?"  
  
"Quite. They were tired and anxious due to the ancient forest."  
  
"Very good." Nurako smiled and touched his finger to Kikyo's lip. "They cannot escape this time...they will not abandon the ones they love, even if it costs them their own lives."  
  
"Yes," she replied, kissing his fingertip. She gently moved his hand away and moved her face close to his. "And then nothing will stand in your way of becoming a full demon," she whispered and pressed her soft lips against his. He did not respond, instead allowing himself to be swept away in the kiss.  
  
***  
  
The same sun that shone on Kikyo and Nurako also poured its light onto InuYasha as he sat staring into the deep blue sky. The forest seemed almost cheerful in pure daylight, despite it being completely dead. The hanyou shifted his gaze from the clouds to Kagome, who was curled up aside him. He had released his death grip on her at some point during the night, leaving her to sleep without fear of suffocation. Now it looked like she had no intentions of ever waking.  
  
Across from him, Miroku was leaning against a tree, still holding Sango on his lap. InuYasha smirked when he thought about the terrible neck ache the monk would awake to...it would serve the hentai right.  
  
His thoughts dissolved as he glanced down at Sango...he knew she was genuinely terrified last night, between the thick gloom and her nightmares about her brother, it was no wonder she had eagerly snuggled into Miroku's lap. He bit his lip, thinking about the previous night. He had indeed felt the black aura that they were all so afraid of, but he was too proud to admit that he had been scared. Someone needed to hold the group together, and someone needed to comfort Kagome. The best way he knew how was to suck up the fear and parade around like a heedless buffoon. It was stupid, he knew, but the night had passed, taking the foreboding cloud with it.  
  
"Ooh..."  
  
InuYasha looked up at Miroku again, confirming his prediction. The monk cracked his neck cautiously, in an attempt to alleviate his pain and still let Sango sleep.  
  
"You actually like her, don't you?" said InuYasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you were just after her for the hell of it, you wouldn't be so careful."  
  
"Hmph. I just know how to treat a beautiful girl."  
  
"What do you do with the ugly ones?"  
  
"The ugly ones wouldn't even be on my lap."  
  
InuYasha laughed. "Even so, you're not just after her to have your first-born child..."  
  
Miroku glanced down at Sango and shrugged. "She can have my second and third too if she-OW!"  
  
Sango had apparently woken and belted Miroku across the face. He stared down at her, gingerly touching the red spot that was rising on his cheek.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
"Ugh...and to think, I just spent the night on your lap," she said in disgust, but made no effort to move.  
  
"That was a compliment," said Miroku carefully. "You'd make an excellent mother."  
  
Sango looked at him dubiously, almost wanting to accept the compliment, but knowing full well that it was merely a cover-up.  
  
Luckily Miroku's cry of pain had awaken Kagome, giving Sango a new reason to ignore him.  
  
"Why, out of all the guys in the universe, did we end up with these two?"  
  
"Hmmm...I don't have much to complain about," said Kagome.  
  
"See?" InuYasha said proudly. "And you said you know how to treat a girl."  
  
"Except for his ego," Kagome added, stretching in the warm sunlight. She watched out of the corner of her eye as InuYasha deflated totally.  
  
"At least I'm humble."  
  
"Oh yeah? If you're so humble, then why are you gloating about it?" the hanyou snapped.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest already?" said Sango. "I'm starving...let's get out of here and find some food." Miroku nodded and put his hands around her waist, hoisting her up as he stood.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some breakfast," he said.  
  
"Could you take your hands off me now? I can stand, you know," said Sango irritably.  
  
***  
  
It was fully noon by the time the travelers stepped out of the ancient woods and onto the grasses of a verdant meadow. A light breeze rippled across the bright landscape, causing a shimmer like foam on the ocean.  
  
"Well this is a refreshing change from the forest," remarked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, and I think I see some berry bushes up ahead!" exclaimed Kagome. She bolted towards a clump of shrubs before them, with her companions at her heals.  
  
"Blackberries!" said Sango happily, eyeing the heavily laden bushes. She and the others tucked in greedily, grabbing handfuls of the plump ripe berries and eating them without a second thought.  
  
"Looks like blood," InuYasha remarked once they had cleared the bushes. He was staring down at his hands stained with dark scarlet juice.  
  
"I can hear water running somewhere...there's probably a stream around that we can wash of in," said Kagome. She titled her head, listening. "It's just north of us a bit."  
  
Finally satiated from their makeshift meal, they followed Kagome's advice and headed of in a northern direction through the meadow...her ears proved correct, as there was a small creek winding through the tufts of grass and wildflowers in the meadow. After a long drink and a thorough wash, they decided to stop for awhile and enjoy their surroundings. InuYasha was convinced that there would be some wild animals around that they could hunt, so perhaps dinner would be more satisfying than usual that night.  
  
***  
  
"The potion will not affect InuYasha I'm afraid, since he has demon blood in his veins. As for the others though, they will fully succumb to the power of it," Nurako mused.  
  
"If the potion will have no influence on him, how do you expect to rid yourself of his presence?" Kikyo questioned.  
  
"The other's will take care of that for me. One of them will surely be successful."  
  
"And what will happen to them?"  
  
"After the spell wears off, they will fall into a deep delirious sickness. Within two days, they will be dead."   
  
"You're scout has returned," Kikyo said, motioning towards an insect hovering nearby. "He says they've found the berries and are in the process of devouring them right now."  
  
"Very good. It will only be a matter of time then. We'll let Sango go first..."  
  
***  
  
InuYasha's theory proved more successful than anyone would've thought...after two hours of his and Kagome's hunting, three rabbits and a wild pig hung over the fire. Along with that, Miroku and Sango had managed to forage up some wild onions and radishes with which to make a small salad.  
  
"This should be a more enjoyable evening," remarked Sango, glancing up at the darkening sky. Several stars were already peeking through the expanding dusk.  
  
"Well the offer still stands, if you find yourself frightened again," said Miroku.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head...there was no use in slinging comments at him, just in case of another nightmare. And, although she would never admit to it, she was actually pleased the monk had comforted her last night...he wasn't so bad, for a hentai. Inside she was flattered by his comments.  
  
"Ooh, I can't believe I actually killed those things!" said Kagome in reference to the rabbits. "They were so cute!"  
  
"Hey, I got one of them," said InuYasha. "And the pig too, don't forget that."  
  
"We do have to eat, Kagome," said Miroku. "These meadows are swarming with rabbits; it might actually do the population some good if we kill some. Otherwise, they run out of food and starve to death. This is a faster, more humane way for them to die."  
  
"Ugh," said Kagome. "What if they had babies?"  
  
InuYasha shrugged. "Who cares? We're hungry."  
  
"You're so insensitive!"  
  
***  
  
"Insensitive or not, this is a damn good rabbit." InuYasha ripped a hunk of meat off a bone with his teeth, chewing it thoughtfully.  
  
Night had descended on them once again, bringing with it a crescent moon and a cool breeze that smelled lightly of salt.  
  
"We must be nearing the ocean," Miroku remarked, sniffing at the air.  
  
"Hmm...guess we'll be travelling along the coast soon, huh?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Just so long as we find more jewel shards soon. I can't wait forever," said InuYasha. "And we still have to get rid of Nurako."  
  
"Yeah. Say, what's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked. "You've been awfully quiet this evening."  
  
"What? Oh, just a little headache, that's all," she replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" inquired Miroku.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
They finished their meal in near silence, listening to the crickets singing and the fire popping and crackling...the sky was an inky black by now, displaying each glimmering star vividly. They sat staring at the heavens for some times, wondering about their fates and what the new sun would bring. Finally, as the fire burned down to lustrous embers, they lay themselves down on the soft grass and awaited sleep.  
  
***  
  
"It is time," said Nurako. He poured a single drop of the potion onto a fire.  
  
***  
  
Miroku lay awake with his back to the others, restless once again. Sleep would not grace him tonight, as was typical these days. The fate of his father kept coming back to his mind, pushing out all other thoughts and keeping him awake long into the night.  
  
Behind him he could hear Sango stirring...perhaps he would at least have someone to talk to. He rolled over and found her on her knees, hands splayed on the ground before her, panting. Her body had gone completely rigid, her limbs trembling with some unknown force.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, moving over to her. He tipped her bowed head to see her face, and saw that her eyes were squinted shut and her teeth tightly clenched.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, glowing in a dusky mulberry colour and Miroku fell backwards.  
  
"Sango! What's the matter?" Her body had lost its tenseness and she stood swiftly, grabbing her weapon and hurling the end at the monk. He rolled backward over his head and stood, leaving the tip to break into the ground rather than his chest.  
  
"What are you doing? Sango, wake up!" he yelled, convinced that she must be sleepwalking. His shout woke InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about, monk?" InuYasha said irritably. Sango swung her weapon at Miroku again, her eyes gleaming brighter in the darkness.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Miroku, blocking her blow with his staff. "You're not still tweaked about the mother comment, are you?" She lashed out again and he ducked.  
  
"Sango, don't hurt him! He might be a jerk, but there's no need to kill him!" said Kagome.  
  
"Have you been coming on to her again, or do I need to be worried about this?" asked InuYasha doubtfully.  
  
"Ahhh!" Miroku cried out in pain as the edge of her weapon clipped his arm.  
  
"Dammit Sango, what's gotten into you?" asked InuYasha, drawing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Don't hurt her, InuYasha!" said Miroku, dodging another swipe.  
  
"Just let me get that damn thing away from her!" said the hanyou angrily. His muscles tensed as he watched her swing again, knocking the staff from Miroku's hand.  
  
"Sango!" yelled Kagome. "Sango, stop it already!"  
  
Miroku dropped to his knees, narrowly avoiding her blow. She raised the weapon high over her head and glared down at him.  
  
"Sango, please," said Miroku, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Don't." Her arms swung down and suddenly arced, sending the weapon spinning through the night.  
  
"Oh my God, what did I do to you?" she asked, her eyes fading back to their usual colour. "Oh no, Miroku." Her eyes fell on his wounded arm and she collapsed sobbing in front of him.  
  
"Sango, calm down," said Miroku, drawing her into an embrace. "It's not your fault."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" bellowed InuYasha, ducking as her weapon flew back and buried itself in the ground.  
  
"InuYasha," said Kagome, touching his arm. "This wasn't Sango's fault...she couldn't have done that, no matter how much Miroku annoys her."  
  
InuYasha growled but held his tongue. He watched Sango trembling in Miroku's arms while the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Then what happened?" he said. "Can you sense a jewel shard in her?"  
  
"No," said Kagome, shaking her head. "There aren't any nearby, but I'll bet this has something to do with Nurako."  
  
"What else is new," grumbled InuYasha.  
  
"Her forehead feels feverish...she must be ill," Miroku said over his shoulder. "She probably didn't realize she was attacking me."  
  
"This is great...you've got a wounded arm and she's sick," InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Oh, what should we do?" said Kagome. She hurried over and placed a hand on Sango's shaking shoulder.  
  
"Just let her rest for the night...I'll keep watch in case she attacks again," said Miroku. "We should leave first thing tomorrow morning though, to find some help."  
  
Kagome nodded and patter Sango on the shoulder. "You'll be just fine, Sango."  
  
"Yeah, we'll get you some help," InuYasha grumbled. "Just wake me if she does anything weird again, okay monk?"  
  
"Right," said Miroku.  
  
"And let me bandage that arm for you before we go back to sleep," Kagome said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a roll of bandages. Miroku nodded.  
  
***  
  
"It seems the first attack was mostly unsuccessful," said Kikyo, nodding at the insect that served as Nurako's scout. "Miroku was the only one wounded, and it was very minor...the potion wore off before she was able to kill him."  
  
"Hmmm...he's next anyway and she'll be dead in two days time."  
  
Kikyo nodded. "What is that anyway?"  
  
"It's called a 'notishi' potion...the only cure can be made from the crushed leaves of a certain plant that grows sand dunes."  
  
Kikyo nodded again and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: well that was rather long-winded...what do you think? Please review; I need somre feedback! I'll be writing the next chapter as soon as I rustle up some dinner. *grin* 


	3. Stream of Sickness

Deceitful Eyes  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
As the night wore on, Sango continued slipping into a bottomless delirium. Images of her family wandered towards her through the darkness; all those faces she thought to be dead. She ran towards them, her feet splashing through puddles of blood, but her desire to finally be with them again pushed her onwards. Kohaku was at the lead, his arms outstretched and a smile dancing on his face. She rushed forward and he grasped her hands, laughing as she burst into tears of joy. His hold tightened until she was sure her bones would break, and she asked him what he was doing. When she looked up though, it was into Nurako's face rather than her brother's. She screamed in terror but could not escape his grip.  
  
"Sango, calm down!" said Miroku, clasping her hands. "It's just me, Miroku...I'm here for you." She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Please help me," she said quietly.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her shaking body and gently stroked her face until he had coaxed her back into slumber.  
  
"What did that bastard do to you?" he whispered, watching a tear sliding down her cheek. He brushed it away and softly kissed her face.  
  
***  
  
Dawn spilled into the meadow, pale and gloomy with a hint of rain in the air. The travelers were up early and ate breakfast silently, glancing over at Sango where she lay in a tormented sleep.  
  
She had not woken since her plea for help to Miroku and it was obvious that the sickness was overtaking her entire body. She shivered continuously and her delirious cries still rang out at times, although she was mostly silent now.  
  
"I hope there's a town around here somewhere," said Miroku, stooping to gather Sango up in his arms. "I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold out without some help."  
  
"Don't talk like that," said Kagome. "I'm sure we'll find someplace..."  
  
They smothered the remainder of the fire and set off again, following the stream in hopes of finding a village located along it.  
  
***  
  
"When will you take care of Miroku?"  
  
"Very shortly..."  
  
***  
  
Noontime arrived without any sign of life other than the occasional bird overhead or a school of fish in the stream. They stopped quickly near an outcrop of rocks for a bite of lunch and to discuss their current situation.  
  
"If we can't find a village soon, I'm not sure what we'll be able to do," said Miroku quietly.  
  
"People settle near water more often than not...we're bound to stumble across something," InuYasha reasoned.  
  
"She's getting worse," murmured Kagome, placing her hand on Sango's forehead. "The fever isn't relenting at all...we should try to break it, or at least lower it a bit."  
  
"You know how?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Not really...some people say you can sweat it out by piling blankets on the ill, but I've also heard that can be fatal."  
  
"Not what we need then," said InuYasha. "Dip her in the stream...that's nice and cold."  
  
"It might be worth a shot," mused Kagome. "Any ideas Miroku?"  
  
He winced and closed his eyes. "Dammit, I'm getting a headache. I wish I could remember some of the herbal remedies I learned when I was younger...I'm sure there was something for a fever in my lessons somewhere."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "We just have to keep moving for now I guess...say, are you alright, Miroku?" His head was bowed forward and his body trembled despite the warm sunlight.  
  
"Oh shit, don't tell me this is contagious," groaned InuYasha. "Hey monk, we can't afford for you to get sick too."  
  
Miroku's head snapped up and Kagome shrieked at the sight of his eyes gleaming purple.  
  
"Dammit!" yelled InuYasha, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "He'll open up that stupid windtunnel if he gets the chance." The monk grasped his staff in one hand and swung at InuYasha. The hanyou dodged the blow nimbly and leapt over Miroku.  
  
"Get out of here, Kagome!" said InuYasha, narrowly avoiding another swipe.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go!" he shouted, jumping over Miroku's head again. The latter swerved and swung again, catching InuYasha in the stomach and knocking the wind from him. He turned and began to pull the beads off his hand, spreading his fingers to open the windtunnel.  
  
"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, notching an arrow to her bow. Miroku heard he call and turned, directing the palm of his hand towards her instead.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" InuYasha jumped to his feet, swinging the Tetsusaiga. The flat of the blade smashed against Miroku's head, throwing the monk ten feet into the air. There was a tremendous splash as his unconscious body landed haphazardly in the stream.  
  
InuYasha leapt in after him, looping his arm around his waist and hauling him above the surface. Miroku's head flopped backwards and his eyes opened dazedly...the purple glow had disappeared.  
  
"You all right, monk?" asked InuYasha gruffly, dragging him onto the shore. Miroku coughed and shook his head, flinging beads of water from his hair.  
  
"Yeah," he said weakly, glancing down at his hand. "Did I...?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," he said, returning the beads. Kagome walked over and placed her hand against his forehead.  
  
"He has the fever," she said. "What do we do?"  
  
InuYasha ran his hands down his face. "How the hell should I know? I guess I'll have to carry both of them."  
  
"Just leave me here," said Miroku. "Take Sango; I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" said Kagome. "InuYasha can carry both of you."  
  
"I'll just slow you down. Get her help."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku. We're not leaving anyone behind," InuYasha growled. He turned to Kagome and said, "I'm going to scout ahead quickly...can you stay here and watch over them? I'll be back in about twenty minutes."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Be careful," she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek. InuYasha turned crimson and bounded away, muttering about clingy girls.  
  
"Can you stand, Miroku?" Kagome asked. "You should rest in the shade so you don't overheat." Miroku pushed himself up on his staff and wobbled over to the tree where Sango lay.  
  
"Guess we're both in pretty bad shape now," he said, running his fingers through her tousled hair. Darkness began to seep into his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness once again.  
  
***  
  
"Another failure," said Kikyo. "That only leaves Kagome...how many damage could she possibly do?"  
  
"She may be the strongest among them," mused Nurako. "After all, it was she who pierced my old body with an arrow."  
  
Kikyo nodded. "Your insect says that InuYasha has left his companions to see what lies ahead. Perhaps you'd like to finish him off now in case Kagome does not...love is a very strong bond and she may not be able to harm him."  
  
Nurako gazed ahead for several moments before responding. "Sango was able to inflict wounds on Miroku...although it's been proven that her spirit can be broken. Perhaps you're right." He stood and walked towards the door. "Watch over the castle while I'm gone."  
  
Kikyo nodded. "Of course."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Okay, two more chapters coming after this...I'll post them shortly...please review! 


	4. Hilltop of the Heroine

Deceitful Eyes  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
InuYasha's bare feet whispered across the grass as he ran. He could see a huge hill rising out of the meadow ahead...if he climbed to the top, he would be able to look out for miles and see if there was a town nearby. If there was, he would be able to judge how long it would take them to reach it. If not...he wasn't sure what they'd do then.  
  
He crested the hill, feeling the cool wind streaming through his hair and catching the loose folds of his clothes. He crouched breathless from his sprint at the top and stared out at the landscape...the stream widened into a river below him, running through several more miles of meadow before disappearing into a forest. And resting on its left bank near to the woods was a large and established village.  
  
He rose back onto his feet and calculated in his head how long it should take to reach the town...they could make it by nightfall, he decided.  
  
"How lovely to finally find you by yourself," said a voice behind him. He spun, hand resting on the handle of the Tetsusaiga, and found himself facing Nurako.  
  
"All right you bastard, what's going on here?" he demanded, drawing the sword from its sheath.  
  
Nurako laughed. "Are you referring to the state your friends are in, or why I'm here?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," InuYasha growled.  
  
"Very well...your friends are under the influence of a powerful notishi potion...I had Kikyo spike those blackberries you devoured yesterday. The elixir remains dormant in the bloodstream until I release it...it sends the person into a blind and uncontrollable rage until they're forced to succumb to the feverish delirium it invokes. There is only one cure."  
  
"Well what the hell is it?"  
  
"I really shouldn't tell, but I'm about to kill you anyway, so it doesn't matter. There's a certain plant that grows in the dunes with tiny yellow flowers and four-pronged leaves...if you crush the leaves and mix them with any sort of liquid, it will break the fever and the illness will fade away."  
  
"Now why go to the trouble of killing me in a battle if I'm just going to fall into this sickness anyway?"  
  
"It will not affect you because of your demon blood," Nurako said. "Are you satisfied with my explanation now?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured I'd better collect my information before I kill you," InuYasha snarled.  
  
"You shouldn't be so confident of your skills right now...you are obviously shaken by the ailment that that has befallen your friends. And surely you must know that Kagome is the only one remaining to fall under its spell. Not only is your life riding on this battle, but also the lives of those you love. You can not afford to be arrogant."  
  
"Just shut up and fight already!" yelled InuYasha, swinging the Tetsusaiga. Nurako dodged the blade, leaping backwards.  
  
"All right, if that's how you want it," he said and bowed his head. A swirl of dusky purple smoke swirled out from him, causing InuYasha to stumble and bury his nose and mouth in his sleeve.  
  
"Dammit, poison gas," he coughed, feeling it's affects kicking in.  
  
"Not so cocky now, are you," Nurako laughed, stepping through the haze with his own sword raised. "I'll kill you myself, rather than calling out the demons." He swung at InuYasha's head and the latter rolled back, swiping at him with the Tetsusaiga as he went. Nurako sidestepped the blow and arced his own blade. InuYasha blocked it weakly, his vision blurred from the poison.  
  
"You're losing your strength...face it, InuYasha. You have lost." Nurako held the sword over his head and brought it crashing down. The blade sung as it bounced back, vibrating from being forced away.  
  
"What?" he said in disbelief. Lying face down perpendicular to InuYasha was Kagome, shielding him with Sango's boomerang.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him," she spat angrily, picking herself up off the ground and notching an arrow to her bow.  
  
Nurako laughed as she aimed the weapon at his heart. "You really think you can kill me with that?" She took a step forward, placing the tip of the arrow at his throat.  
  
"You have caused so many people so much pain," she hissed, tears forming in her eyes. "The curse you put on Miroku's family, controlling Sango's little brother...you are such absolutely scum, this death will be too good for you."  
  
"You don't seem to realize that I can control you know too," Nurako said. "The potion is still in your blood."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Kagome, leave him to me," said InuYasha, rising to his feet. He gripped the Tetsusaiga numbly in his hands.  
  
"Ah, this will be most interesting to watch," said Nurako, drawing a small vial from his sleeve. "The lovers dancing to the music of Death." He titled the bottle and a single drop splashed the ground between his feet, bring Kagome to her knees.  
  
"You bastard!" shouted InuYasha, swinging his sword, but Nurako had already disappeared, leaving his sword on the ground.  
  
"Kagome," he said, kneeling at her side. "Don't give in to it." She was already trembling as the potion awoke. Her eyes began to shimmer emerald and she reached out to touch InuYasha's face.  
  
"Go," she whispered. "Find him."  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Please...don't let me hurt you. Just leave."  
  
"Fight it. Prove that bastard wrong."  
  
"InuYasha...I...can't." The trembling stopped and she lifted Nurako's sword.  
  
"JUST GO!" she screamed, swiping at him with the blade. He stepped back and shook his head.  
  
"You're fighting it...you can still feel your emotions."  
  
"How can this be?" Nurako's voice echoed through the air. "How can her feelings for you possibly overpower the notishi, even in the slightest bit?"  
  
"Because I LOVE HIM!" she yelled, driving the sword into a tree and snapping the blade in half. "And I hate you...you must DIE!"  
  
"She can redirect the rage...that's impossible!" his voice surrounded them.  
  
"Stop hiding; I can feel your fear!" she said, grabbing her bow and letting an arrow fly into the tree. Nurako fell to the ground, the arrow quivering in his arm.  
  
"This is quite impressive," he grunted, pulling the arrow out. "But I'm afraid I must leave." He snapped the arrow and the poison cloud whirled around him once again. By the time it had dissipated, there was no sign of Nurako.  
  
"Kagome," said InuYasha, catching her as she collapsed.  
  
"He got away," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it...there's a village ahead and I know the cure...you and Sang and Miroku will be fine," he said, lifting her up. She buried her face in his chest as he made his way back down the hill.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: yes, there's one more chapter coming...I don't want to end on a note like this. It'll be done shortly, but in the meantime, please review! 


	5. Dusky Dunes and Morning Meadow

Deceitful Eyes  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
With Miroku and Sango slung across his back and Kagome in his arms, InuYasha trekked along the riverbank towards the village. Once there, he planned to leave his sick companions in the hands of some trustworthy towns person and make a hasty trip out to the sand dunes for the curing plant.  
  
"Looks like we ran into a plague," he muttered. "I'm sure we'll be real welcomed in a village..."  
  
***  
  
"Kagome is stronger than she appears," murmured Nurako as Kikyo tended to his wounded arm. "Somehow she managed to direct the rage away from InuYasha."  
  
"That girl will never be able to harm him," said Kikyo.  
  
Nurako nodded. "I can see that now. However, I doubt that InuYasha has the time to make it to the dunes and save all of their lives...I can imagine it's too late for Sango and that will do great harm to the monk."  
  
Kikyo knotted the bandage and sat back. "A wounded heart is the worst pain of all," she said. Nurako nodded again and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
"Look, I just need a place for them to stay while I go collect the plant for the cure," said InuYasha in frustration.  
  
"I have never helped a demon and have no intentions of ever doing so," said an old woman sharply, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Dammit, it's for them! They're not demons!" he yelled. She opened the door a crack and scowled.  
  
"Demons in disguise perhaps...the moment I let them in here they'll show their true form. Now get away from my house, you scourge."  
  
InuYasha kicked at the porch railing angrily and continued making his way down the street. Surely someone would have the heart to help him...  
  
"Hey mister, that's an awfully big sword," said a little girl at his feet. He looked down and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Uh-huh...do you know of anyone in this place that might keep my friends safe for a few hours? They're sick."  
  
"You can bring them to my house!" she said.  
  
"Are your parents going to chase me out with a rake like that one guy did?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Nah, we haven't got a rake. Just a hoe and a pitchfork."  
  
"Oh, that's a lot better," he said dryly. "All right, where do you live?"  
  
"Follow me!" she said, running through the street. InuYasha darted after her as gently as he could, hoping not to drop any of his passengers.  
  
"Mommy! Can the dog-man stay with us?" the girl shouted as she ran up several steps to the porch of a small house. A middle-aged woman stepped out and gasped at the sight of InuYasha, panting and loaded down with his comrades.  
  
"Please?" the girl said, rising onto her toes and smiling at her mother.  
  
"Are you...a demon?" the woman gulped.  
  
"Only half," muttered InuYasha. "My friends are sick and I need a place for them to stay while I find the plant to cure them."  
  
"Oh, well um...they're not demons, are they?"  
  
"Pure-blooded humans," he said impatiently.  
  
"Are they contagious?"  
  
"No, just poisoned."  
  
"How long have they been like that?"  
  
"Look, lady, if you're not going to help me I have to keep looking...they're not going to live much longer if I can't find this damn plant," he growled.  
  
"You can bring them in, but watch your tongue," she scolded. "I have a young child here who doesn't need to hear any filthy language."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said wearily.  
  
***  
  
His friends being safely housed with the woman, InuYasha set off at a running pace for the shore. The scent of saline wavered through air, growing stronger as he ran. In front of him, the sun was setting in brilliant hues of crimson and orange. His feet began to slide as the ground slowly melted from grass to sand and the dunes came into sight.  
  
"Yellow flowers and four-pronged leaves," he muttered. "I hope he gave me the right description..." He climbed the first dune and peered down...nestled between two hills of sand was a ramshackle cottage, and in front of it lay a small patch of the plant InuYasha was seeking.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed, sliding down the dune. "Found you!"  
  
He rushed forward and knelt in front of the patch, hands extended to rip the plants from the sand. No sooner had he touched the first stem though, when an arrow whizzed by his head and buried itself with a chunk! behind him.  
  
"What the hell?" He looked up and saw a young man with streaming hair as bright as the sunset standing in front of the cottage. He raised his bow again, arrow notched, and aimed at InuYasha.  
  
"Don't touch my flowers!" he said.  
  
InuYasha rose to his feet and placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Look, I only a need a few of these to help my friends," he growled. "I'm not going to let anything else stand in my way of helping them."  
  
"Those are not yours to take!" the man yelled and released the bow. InuYasha drew his sword and raised it in front of his face, blocking the arrow with a small ting.  
  
"Don't make me kill you," he said, lowering the sword.  
  
"What makes you think you're entitled to steal from me?" the man snarled. "Those are rare plants!"  
  
"No offense, but by the looks of your house and this scruffy little patch, I figured this place was abandoned," InuYasha said. "Now I've wasted enough time already...are you going to let me take these freely and save my friends, or do I have to take your life too?"  
  
"You're friends are ill?" said the man, his gaze softening.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My mother raised these flowers," he said. "She asked me to protect them from greedy thieves when she died. They can be sold for a lot of money."  
  
"Look, this is all very touching, but I really haven't got the time. They might be dead already!" said InuYasha angrily.  
  
The man knelt and gently ran his fingers over the leaves. "If you need them so badly, then you may take them. You seem trustworthy enough."  
  
"Thanks," he said and pulled three of the plants from the ground.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," InuYasha repeated and tucked the plants inside of his shirt. Then, replacing the Tetsusaiga in its sheath, he bolted over the dunes.  
  
'Crap,' he thought as he ran. 'The sun has already set...I hope I can make it back in time.'  
  
***  
  
Night had already set in by the time InuYasha bounded onto the porch and barged into the cottage. The woman shrieked in surprise, but he took no heed of her and quickly knelt down at Sango's side.  
  
"Get me some water or something," he snapped at the little girl, who stood staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Yes, sir!" she said and ran out the back door. InuYasha looked around frantically until he spotted a set of grinding stones sitting on a table.  
  
"Here, lemme see those," he said. The woman quickly nodded and set them down in front of him. He tore the leaves off of the plants and began to crush them into a fine pulp.  
  
The girl returned, carrying a small flask and a cup. "Here you go!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks," InuYasha grunted, glancing up at Sango. Her breathing was slowing as he poured the leaves into the bottle and shook it fervently. He propped her up gently and poured a bit of the mixture into the cup.  
  
"What is this stuff?" he asked, sniffing the liquid that had emerged.  
  
"It's sake(1)," said the girl, smiling.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, pouring it into Sango's mouth. He gently rubbed her throat, forcing her to swallow the concoction, and went on to do the same for Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"Dammit, if that bastard told me the wrong plant," he said, waiting for any sign of recovery.  
  
"What did I tell you about foul language in my house?!" the woman shrieked. InuYasha dodged a blow from the pot she was holding and backed up against a wall. "Get out, you filthy demon! You got your plant, now leave my home at once!"  
  
InuYasha scrambled to sling Sango and Miroku over his back again and grab Kagome as the woman's onslaught of words and the occasional swing of the pot continued. He darted out the door and into the street, hearing the door slam behind him.  
  
"Well this is familiar," he muttered. "Better get out here; I don't think they like demons."  
  
He wandered down the road until the town gradually thinned out, leaving him on the small stretch of meadow between the buildings and the forest. He settled down there, gently laying his friends on the grass and building a small fire to keep them warm.  
  
As the night wore one, fatigue began to overtake InuYasha and he unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Think a quick tap to the head might wake him?" said a voice. InuYasha groggily opened his eyes and blinked. Miroku was kneeling in front of him, staff raised to follow through on his threat.  
  
"Ah, you're awake I see," he said and sat back grinning.  
  
"Miroku? What the hell? The plant worked?" he sputtered. "I thought that bastard was messing around with me."  
  
"You'll have to fill us in," said Sango. "I have no recollection of anything for the past...how long has it been anyway?"  
  
"A couple day," said InuYasha. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Behind you," said Miroku, pointing. InuYasha spun and saw her crouched by the fire with a dead rabbit at her side.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead!" she said in a singsong voice. "We figured we'd let you sleep in after what you'd done for us."  
  
InuYasha sprang to his feet and threw his arms around her. "You're alive!" he said, pulling her close.  
  
"Mph...not if you smother me, I won't be," she said into his shirt. He drew back slightly and stared down into her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd make it," he said, stroking her hair. "You really lost it with Nurako."  
  
"I'm fine," she said warily. "Why so caring all of a sudden?" Rather than answering though, InuYasha pressed his lips against hers and watched as she closed her eyes, caught up in the moment.  
  
"Well this is rather awkward," murmured Sango from behind. "And don't even think about it!" she snapped at Miroku, but he'd already grabbed her. She struggled to throw him off but he overpowered her, and she found herself lying in the grass beneath him.  
  
"Some monk," she muttered, raising her hand and slapping him across the face. He rolled over and winced, watching InuYasha pull away from Kagome and shake his head.  
  
"You never learn, do you, Miroku?"  
  
Sango laughed. "No he doesn't. But I'll forgive him," she said and gently leaned over to kiss him. Even for a hentai, he wasn't that bad...  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: whew, that was a longish one! So, how was it? Was the ending too predictable? Was it too sappy, or do you guys like fluff (I know I do *grin*). Please review and let me know if should write another one!  
  
(1)for those of you who didn't know, sake is a traditional colourless Japanese wine fermented from rice. 


End file.
